One criteria for maintaining a high signal to noise ratio in an electronic amplifier is the quality of the power supply. Ripple, transients or other instability in a power supply are reflected in the output signal. This is particularly a problem with an operational amplifier which utilizes a bipolar power supply as both the positive and negative sections of the power supply require regulation.